Many structures include sections that are slidably coupled relative to one another, as, for example, machines that include panels that are slidably mounted relative to an opening to allow access to the opening. Such portions or panels are often heavy and cumbersome, however, and cannot be moved without considerable human effort. As a result, mechanical force assist arrangements are often utilized to assist operators in moving machine panels between open and closed positions. Such force assist arrangements may be integral arrangements coupled to the machine itself, or separate machines that are temporarily coupled to the panel to supply the necessary force assist. Arrangements that are directly coupled to the machine, such as complex spring or linkage arrangements, often present challenges in view of packaging considerations and/or sealing requirements. The utilization of separate arrangements, such as a crane, lift, or the like, however, not only involves additional investment, but may not be readily available when required.
Panel coupling arrangements typically operate to pivot, swing, or slide a panel, or a combination of such movements. Integral force assist devices utilized with such panel coupling arrangements are generally designed to assist an operator in moving a panel in a pivoted or swinging motion. Due to space constraints, efficiency considerations, ease of use, and space and other restrictions, however, a swinging motion may not always be the most preferable motion. For example, in vehicles including engine cooling systems, the inclusion of swinging or pivoting panels may result in undesirable openings for warm air to reenter or exit the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,201 to Brad L. Pietryga et al. (the '201 patent) discloses a convertible bed cover for a vehicle. Pietryga includes both a pivoting motion of the bed cover panel to lift the end aft the vehicle, and a sliding motion to cause rollers at the forward end of the panel to roll within tracks to slide the panel up and over the top of the truck cab. The pivoting motion is assisted by gas springs, while the sliding motion is assisted by a cable assist arrangement. The cable assist arrangement, however, is a relatively complex structure that includes numerous moving parts and opportunities for component failure.
It is therefore desirable to provide a force assist device for use with a slidable coupling in order to reduce the amount of force required to move slidable portions relative to one another. Such an arrangement preferably would be space efficient, and may be connected to a panel allowing the panel to move in a sliding motion. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings of the art set forth above.